Russia's wife
by natasha calli
Summary: To what extent will America do for the sake of her people. A glimpse on the life of Russia and America as a married couple. Fem!AmericaxRussia and Fem!JapanxChina.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Russia's wife**

 **Summary: To what extent will America do for the sake of her people. Fem!AmericaxRussia, Fem!JapanxChina.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **Chapter 1: America's musings.**

Often times, Amelia would like to just knock the heads of her politicians. Instead of just putting their differences aside, backstabbing and internal disputes would be prevalent in Congress. America, therefore could never move forward because of the two political parties that try to outwit and topple each other's ideas.

Amelia was not surprised by the nation's debt. She could often feel her people clamoring for reforms. There were nights that she would wake up grasping for air because of the recession. And with the threat of war, she often experienced sleepless nights, mental anguish and anxiety. So much that she would call often call Japan and England for advice.

Thank God, Sakura Honda is always there to listen to her. Even after the two atomic bombs in Hiroshima and Nagasaki, the countries' relationship prospered because of the shared technology and trade relations. It is therefore right to say that with their strong political, economic and military alliance, Japan is considered one of her closest partners and allies. A true friend who is a stalwart supporter to America.

The same is true to England. Good old England. Despite the American Revolution, he never really abandoned her. Like a father always trying to fix her life, he was always there to help her messed up life. Even at her lowest of times, they were often there to guide her at the wake of her crisis.

Still, it often worries her how the world hates her. While her people are already indifferent about it.

In the latest study a few years from now, China will become the leading superpower. She doesn't really mind if China does overtake her. It was the accusations of America instigating proxy wars and using fear to control the people that makes the country feel divided. Let China be in the limelight for once. Maybe then the world would get off her back.

Look at the war at Syria. Let Russia flex his muscle. Let the others fight for the underdog this time. If it's her, the world will call it meddling, aggression and furthering selfish interest but if other countries do it, it's called bravery, heroism and valor.

 _Dude, that's unfair!_

She often hates how the world picture her as a trigger-happy, war mongering, harbinger of death. Thus, she waits.

If congress doesn't want her to fight, she won't mind. Her focus should be at home. Her new boss, whoever it will be, will help shape and redefine her. It's bad enough that the recession is still subsisting and her incompetent leaders are doing nothing to raise the economy. The leaders should focus on what is in front of them first before they look over the world.

Why does America have to be the world's policeman when she has her own problems to think about. The world needs another superpower and it doesn't have to be her. America must first fix her own shit before she fixes the others.

Still, there is that lingering thought in her mind that someday China and Russia would come together and destroy her. Even today, despite the so called friendly relations between her and Russia. Her people keeps a steady watch against the former communist state.

Despite the end of the clash of ideologies where capitalism later won out and Russia has already adopted democratic and capitalist structures, the Cold War history still colors the US-Russian relations today. Because of Russia's interference, Ukraine is still under a civil war and with him entering the fight against Isis. The world is slowly watching as Russia is again at the centerstage of an international audience.

China is not really a threat to America because to wage a war against America would result in losses and bankruptcy. The United States owes too much money from him and China is hesitant to destroy the economic ties between them. He invested too much money into America just to lose it from war. A result that even China would hate to accept because he loves his profits and interests more.

No, it is Russia that keeps her awake at night. It is Russia that she needs to be careful of. Ironic because they have one common enemy which was Islamic terrorism. Still her stand would be the same and the people has spoken. If Russia wants to fight Isis, let him, she would rather focus on what is important which was her people.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Russia's wife**

 **Author's note: A shout out to my only reviewer LittleMonsterStick! Thank you for reviewing. I try to give real life situations to the characters but please take note I would be using time skips to further the story along. Let me know your opinions or questions and I promise to get back to you! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **Chapter 2: Japan's musings**

 **Three years later.**

After the war in Syria had ended and Russia was hailed as a hero by the world. The world was silently watching if the second Cold War has began. As of today, Japan was looking at the city lights in Hong Kong to celebrate its independence from the UK. Naturally, England was not there and America was again missing in action.

Japan often frowned being in this places where her friends are nowhere to be found. Sure, she has friendly ties with Hong Kong, Taiwan and the other Asian countries but she misses her friends. Amelia should at least be here, she silently complained but it could not be helped.

Looking at the crowd in the ballroom, she frowned when she saw Russia. It still makes her blood boil when she sees him. She remembered winning against him during the war but she became poor because of it. And now that Russia has shown the world its military might. She fears that the third world war is just around the corner.

She often wondered if this was the reason why America avoids Russia like the plague. Japan smiled. They had mutual feelings to that extent. Still, she worries, she hardly ever spoke with America ever since she had a new president.

According to the new President of the United States, the government will now focus all its efforts in helping the economy, finding ways to solve the water problems, energy and health. Such a heavy load to bear, Japan surmised.

It worries her more that when America focuses more on her domestic affairs, many would try to take advantage and ruin the status quo. Is Amelia not aware that she is losing her hold over the world. As she plays house, bullies like Russia and China would try to take the power for themselves. Japan frowned again. She needed to talk some sense to her friend.

With that resolve, she threw the untouched champagne from her float out the balcony. Such a waste of good champagne she frowned but even if she took a sip, the bubbly liquid would have tasted bitter in her mouth.

She was about to leave when she overheard two women talking about Amelia. Surreptitiously she hid herself near the curtain and decided to listen.

"The capitalist pig lost weight." The female personification grunted.

"What do you mean, Belarus?"

"I mean America lost weight, big sister. I saw her while I was passing through the country on my way to Asia." Belarus smirked.

"Oh my. I guess with the economic crises still subsisting, it could not be helped. I hope she's alright."

"I don't care about her. What matters to me is big brother. I do not like the way he looks at her. That woman is a flirt."

"You should be careful what you say, little sister." Ukraine admonished. "You know how Russia feels about her."

Japan' eyes grew, she was surprised to hear that Russia was infatuated of America. No wonder even in the brink of a second cold war, he was hesitant to act against her.

"Nyet!" Belarus vehemently denied. "Big brother would never stoop so low. He has far superior taste in women than her," she complained.

Ukraine wanted to argue but she held her tongue. She internally sighed. It would be better if Belarus accepted the fact that their brother would always consider her merely as a sister. The faster Belarus would put that in her head, the best she could move on with her life. Looking at the way, Russia acts around Amerika, it would not be wise to antagonize Russia's crush.

After a few minutes of silence, Japan surmised that the conversation was over so she silently returned to the ballroom. She was worried about America and decided to make a video call after she finished saying goodbye to Hong Kong. In her search for the illusive celebrant, who best to ruin her night but none other than the bane of her existence himself, China.

"Hello, Japan." China gave her a smirk.

Japan with a Herculean effort plastered a smile and greeted her old teacher. "Good evening, China."

"Such a pleasant night we have, don't you think?"

"Indeed we do."

"It is unfortunate that your friend America is not here for the celebrations."

 _Is the idiot trying to start a fight? Doesn't he know that Amelia has far more important things to do than just stay in this boring functions?_ Japan frowned but kept her mouth shut.

"I'm sorry if her absence offended you, teacher but America said she was focusing her attention on the drought in California." Japan patiently explained. "Even as we speak she is exerting all her efforts in finding ways to solve it. Surely, you can excuse her for her actions?" Japan amiably tried to placate China's observation. How dare he even speak of America that way when she is not there to defend herself.

China frowned, "I see. I suppose Hong Kong can excuse her absence."

"Speaking of Hong Kong, have you seen him, teacher? I would like to extend my felicitations to the happy celebrant."

"He's near the fruit punch," said the arrogant bigger nation.

"Thank you, teacher. If you will excuse me."

Without even waiting for a reply, she quickly turned away from him. She smirked as she graciously meandered through the crowd in search of Hong Kong. She finally found him at the buffet area. Japan happily congratulated him again for his independent before excusing herself saying she was too tired and wanted to go back to her hotel room.

Sweet innocent Hong Kong readily agreed when she showed signs of fatigue. Japan thanked her great people for their acting skills.

Just when she was about to safely got away from the ballroom, she was hindered by a a crone outside the hotel ballroom. She was suppose to side swept the old lady when the old woman held her hand.

" _Child of the sun. Take heed, you can still prevent the third world war. Protect the union of the kingdom in the east and the kingdom of the west and you will save the world."_

When she heard the words, her instantaneously focused all her attention to the crone but she vanished. Japan tried to look for the woman asking at the crew situated nearby but they did not see any woman pass by.

The words reverberated through her mind. _You can still prevent the world war._ Does that mean that the Third World War was imminent? _No, it cannot be! The world cannot take another world. Have we not taught the next generation that everybody loses in a war._

She needed to think this through. She needed to talk to her allies. If the Third World War will break many countries will die and the war will come to her shores whether she likes it or not.

Hurriedly she went back to her hotel room to pack. She needed to speak to England or Germany about this. Surely, they can decipher this cryptic words given to her by the crone.

As she walked, she didn't notice two pairs of eyes watching her move away.

"Quite a lovely girl, don't you say?" asked the first figure.

"Of course. She is mine after all."

The figure merely smiled. "Are you sure about that, old friend? I seem to recall her trying her best to avoid you a while back."

"I was trying to start a conversation."

The figure chuckled, "I think you offended her, da?"

The other frowned, "She shouldn't be offended when I was only stating the obvious, aru!"

"You should never have spoken about America like that. You know how protective she is of her."

The other figure bristled. "Is it already taboo to speak of America. Do I have to be careful every time I utter her name? It angers me how they cling to each other when she should focus her attention only to me!"

"Careful, China. Your jealousy is showing."

"I have every right to be jealous. Just as America is yours, Japan is mine."

The figure merely sighed. "It is the way you try to possess her, that often makes you fail. You know how they are. They cling to their freedom and their nationhood far too much, comrade. If we try to take them by force, they will only retaliate. You must make her come to you."

China smirked. "And how is that working for you, Russia. The last time we saw little America, she tried to evade you. She doesn't even want to be in the same room with you."

"Patience, my friend. She will come to me when the time is right."

"I think you will be waiting a long time for that, old friend."

"At least, she does not hate me. Well not much, anyway."

China shook her head. "Why do you want her? When it is clear, she doesn't want anything to do with you?"

"As you have said, she is mine just as Japan is yours."

The older nation merely frowned but he said no more. With that Russia also took his leave from the party.

It was time to visit his intended wife.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Russia's wife**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **Knavish Kitsune Kasami: Thank you for reviewing, I'm glad you like it. I'm not sure if they are in character to be honest. I worry that the characters tend to be OOC but sometimes I really believe that in times of hardships, a person matures faster and he tends to sacrifice a bit of himself in times of crisis.**

 **LittleMonsterStick: Thank you for the review. Please don't put me in that pedestal. It worries me that I could not deliver your high expectations of me. I am like canon Japan in that respect. I promise to write longer chapters but I really want to finish this story as soon as I can. My muse tends to leave me as soon as it arrives.**

 **Author's note:** Please take note that even if I discuss serious matters, it is not my intention to try to solve the world's problems, although some of the solutions are based from economists' standpoints which actually makes sense, I only placed it there because it is pivotal as to how America and Russia get together. My objective has always been to delve deeper into Russia and America's domestic life. I actually want to see what it would be like for them being married to each other so I'll lighten the mood after this chapter.

 **Chapter 3: The proposition.**

Being the First Lady takes a lot of work. Not only are you the wife of the most powerful man in the free world but you are a public figure to the whole nation. The First Lady would often be seen as an icon in terms of fashion and style. A wife who is also a celebrity, a political activist and a role model. In the olden days, she was the hostess of the White House but today, she is more than that.

Amelia, despite a government secret, is considered a member of the first family. As such she has her own responsibilities. She often travels all over the country; state after state as the president's official delegate. She would look over the people's needs like building new schools and hospitals for better healthcare. Like the First Lady, she was now a public figure and considered as a second lady of the country.

Amelia laughed when she heard about it, technically the second lady was not even hers by right because, it was rightly given to the wife of the vice-president but looking at how they treat her, she felt happy. At night, she still feels the cry of the poor and how hard it still was for the hard-working American but hope lingers. If there is still that tiny bit of hope left, she would hold it as best as she can.

It was why she was in California looking for ways to solve the drought. Several non-government organizations were trying their best to stop the drought. The state looked like a desert. Thus, all ways to conserve water were made. The government even used actors and tv personalities to remind the people of how important water conservation was.

Aside from the water problem, she had a bigger plate in front of her. Ever since the president's speech of severe economic reforms, she was held with a restraining hand. No longer can she do as she pleased like before. For she needed to give her boss 110% of her support to the cause.

Three years is a long time specially to the people in agony. She felt the pain and sufferings of her people and she knew it was time to change. Due to the harsh economic crises, she grew thin, frail and weak. She lost weight without ever intending to. Even now, she could see the changes in her body, she weighs 110 pounds of skin and bones. A far cry from her 140 pounds for her 5'5" frame three years ago. The good news is Russia, China and Belarus can no longer criticize her over her weight. The bad news is she lost all other interest aside from trying to find ways to help her people survive.

There were times that in her weakness, she would faint out of fatigue. No longer could she bear the cries of the people clamoring for reforms.

 _Damn it!_

Her founders did not fight for her independence just to die an economic death! No, America will survive. It may take decades but the American Dream will remain. For her people were survivors. They have survived the Great Depression long ago, they will survive again.

The problem was that her people grew soft, lazy and decadent. They became too reliant with technology that they forgot their beginnings. It was up to the government and the new head of state to teach her people to return to their previous ways.

Like the olden times when the land was new and foreign, the people had to work hard to rise from this economic catastrophe. Amelia prays for the day when she is restored to greatness and once again the inspiration to the world's downtrodden.

According to financial analysts, the solution is simple you have to break this vicious circle. You have to break the money drug flowing through the corrupt government's hands. The founders were correct when they said that good government is small government.

Thus, there was the advent of the controversial reforms that brought the nation to its knees. Many ridiculed and criticized the news reforms but sacrifices were made in order to alleviate the economic crisis. The people knew that, so with a heavy heart, they gave up some of their indulgences to survive.

In the wake of the new administration, the government cut taxes across the board. Setting a straight 18% for all income tax for everyone who earns money: people and companies. All the taxes were now uniform all over the country. The new head of state also enacted harsher laws on tax evaders and gave more power to the IRS. The people needed to understand the fact that lowering taxes removed the breaks on private-sector productivity, and thus increased both income and taxes.

Later during the first year of the administration, it cut all the bloated government agency spending across the board by 18%. It also removed all unnecessary duplicated agencies such as EPA, Energy, HHS, and cancelled all previously-authorized pork spending and "stimulus" bills.

The government also brought back the manufacturing and heavy industry to the United States by eliminating laws, regulations and policies that discriminate against American companies. It encouraged factories and infrastructures to be made within the country. Thus, it tried to promote more job opportunities by granting the American companies more benefits.

The president also vowed to make America energy independent. It was the dream of the new president to build 100 new high-efficiency 4th-generation nuclear power plants throughout the country to replace the 50-year-old plants now in existence.

There was already a rumor in Congress to remove the restrictions from the energy companies to allow them to tap into our own abundant natural resources. The building of the new nuclear power plants would result in new found employment. Despite the opposition of the environment groups within the area. Still, the lack of food and lack of employment persuaded the environmental groups to give way. The government, on the other hand, imposed stricter implementation of safety procedures and protection of the environment.

The government also sold the TVA, USPS, and some of the corporations to private enterprises, including US massive ownership in land, buildings and other holdings. The new administration also refrained from borrowing money to pay its bills. In fact it encouraged investors from foreign states into the economy.

If all goes according to plan, the stock market will soar as entrepreneurs would come and create new jobs and new wealth.

The last part of the economic reforms was the tricky part. The country needed new foreign investments. Foreign investment is any money coming from international countries into the United States. America knew that it could help the economy but it could also hurt it.

With a stricter policies, the president was optimistic that it would improve the economy. In general, the president hoped that the foreign investments would have a positive outcome for it would allow infrastructure to be built such as homes, highways, defense projects and others. As long as these projects give value to America it was a good investment.

Like China which now held a tremendous number of US bonds. It provided great support to the currency while creating interest-earning opportunities for the other. This sort of exchange amounted to opening far larger opportunities by the swapping services and products.

Thus, foreign investment made an integral part of solving the economic crises that the government made it one of its priorities.

There were also several restrictions imposed by the President on her. No longer can America meddle in the affairs of other states. The new president warned that in no way shall she interfere with other states' affairs.

 _You cannot help others if you cannot help yourself, America,_ the president wisely said. In the eyes of the world, America will now be just a silent spectator of the world.

Thus, as the world turns to Russia or even China, America watches over her people as she rightfully should. Although the budget for the military was still there. America now focuses on its own affairs and interests. All war games and exercises were made in US soil and half of the budget were focused on trying to improve the economy.

Amelia was in one of the laboratories in a state university when the president called her to come to the White House. Packing her light traveling bag, she boarded a plane immediately to Washington, D.C.

It was there that she was escorted from the airport to the China Room, one of the rooms on the ground floor of the White House. Usually, when she visits, they escort her directly to the Oval Office. She was about to ask one of the security team when lo and behold, she found Russia right in front of her.

She tried to hide her surprise when she saw him but with her million dollar smile, she greeted him, "Hello, Russia."

"Privyet, Amerika." He gave her a smile.

The smile still creeped her out. She could never tell what was on his mind so she has always been wary.

Amelia tried to listen to him but it made all the panic signs in her head blare even more. She had to get out of there at once. Her mind screamed at her but she maneuvered her body to stay. America was not a coward, not then and not now. Plus, to leave him would mean defeat. So she stayed.

"How are you?" asked Russia.

"Fine, just fine."

"We haven't seen you at Hong Kong's party so we got worried."

"So I've heard. Japan called me about it but I had prior engagements. Thankfully, she was there to make my excuses."

"Are you alright, Amerika?"

"Never better, dude" she gave her cheery smile. "Why do you ask?"

"You seem preoccupied."

"It's probably jet lag. Don't worry. I'll be fine in a couple of hours."

"Maybe you should rest. You look likely to fall pretty soon."

Amelia gave a laugh. "Don't worry, big guy. I'm the heroine. I'm stronger than you think." She sassily winked at him.

"If you say so, Amerika."

"So… what brings you to the White House."

"Business. I came to discuss trade relations with your President. My president intends to invest into some of your corporations."

"That's great dude!" America was glad that would mean that corporation would have more money to expand, pay its employees better and discover new efficient ways to produce and provide services to its clients.

"Yes, it is. However there were conditions, I needed to discuss with your President."

"Conditions? What kind of conditions, are we talking about?"

"Just mutual benefits for both of us like lower tariffs, reasonable tax packages and you, Amerika."

"Me? What does this have to do with me?"

Russia gave him a smile. "It has everything to do with you. I asked my president to invest into your corporations in the hope that this would invite greater industrialization for both our benefits. But on the condition that you would enter an alliance with me?"

America crazed her brows, "Huh? An alliance? I don't get it."

"I think you do. This alliance will enable closer cooperation from a political standpoint and serve to lessen tensions between us. This may even be an avenue to prevent war." Russia patiently explained.

"Yes, I get that but what are saying?"

"I'm saying that I want to marry you, Amerika?"

She shot him a searching glance. "What? Why?"

"Why not?" Russia countered.

"I don't understand."

"What is there to understand, Amerika? I am attracted to you."

"But we rarely agree on anything?"

"Perhaps I see you as a refreshing change to my boring life. I like a woman who challenges me."

"And you think I'm the best candidate? Russia we hardly stand one another, much less like each other. In a few years from now, I hardly think you'd want to stay married to a girl who keeps on provoking you?"

"Silly little Amerika, I think you are overanalyzing things."

"And I think, you didn't think this through. I need to think about this." With that she laid down on a nearby chair.

Russia frowned but he sat across her. "There is nothing to think about Amerika. It is a good arrangement between your people and mine."

America could only stare at him as he was talking about their union merely like an ordinary contract. _Is this guy crazy, they are talking about their lives?_ Carefully, America tried to talk some sense into him. "Russia… Ivan, you need to understand, we are talking about marriage here. You do know that marriage is not a trivial matter especially to our situation."

"I know what is at stake, Amelia and with your economic crisis, I hardly think, you have any choice. I am giving you a chance to help improve your economy and you are refusing my hand."

"Russia, I… I'm flattered but I really need to think about this. It might affect not only us but our people. What will the President think?"

"I've already spoken with your President, Amerika?"

"And?"

"He agrees but he said that the decision is entirely up to you."

America was flabbergasted. "Russia, I really don't know what to say."

Russia came to her side and tip her head with his finger. "Say yes, Amerika. You know it is for the best."

"But we hate each other. We often fight because of conflicting opinions."

Russia chuckled. "I never hated you, Amelia." With that he lowered his head and touched his lips briefly against hers.

At first America was stunned but she later returned his kiss. America later ended it. "That did not mean anything!"

Amelia denied but he merely chuckled.

"I left a copy with your president but I knew you'd like to read about the conditions of the alliance for yourself so I made one for you." He handed her a thick document from his suitcase before taking his leave. "If you need me, I will be in the Russian embassy for a week in Wisconsin Avenue."

After he left, she sat down to one of the chairs and read through the document. Half of the documents was composed of trade agreements, tariffs, tax exemptions and mutual benefits while the other was composed of treaty stipulations. It was nothing short of a war alliance. In case of an unlawful aggression on one spouse country, the other must come to its aid and attack its aggressors.

She was so engrossed at the treaty stipulations that she did not notice that one of the security personnel informed her that the President would like to speak to her at the Oval Office.

America could see it now. It would be a long week. She, together with the President, would need to talk to the cabinet and other financial analysts to look into the matter. It would become a long arduous debate of the pros and cons in allying with their previous enemy but in the end, the result would be the same.

She could see that the pros would outweigh the cons and she would have to take one for the crown. A sacrifice she had to do for the nation. Like the olden days of alliances forged through marriages of the sovereign's children. She would be the sacrificial lamb to ensure the two countries continued harmonious relationship.

Amelia wondered if Ivan thought this through. This poorly disguised union would ultimately result in an uproar among the nations. She could already see England and Finland fighting against Russia, saying she was coerced into agreeing to this marriage. It would also pose as a potential threat to the Islamic states. The others would probably be indifferent but she would hardly doubt that they would be happy of the news of her marriage. In the end, it would become a media frenzy, clothed with further speculations and conspiracy theories.

America sighed.

 _Russia what have you done?_

Imagining his happy smile, she sighed again before standing up to talk to her president and answer the question he would likely ask of her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Russia's wife**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **Chapter 4: Surprise!**

The round cut diamond ring sat happily on her ring finger. The three-carat diamond sparkled like no other in its little setting surrounded by tiny diamonds like a little halo. It was a classic cut specifically chosen by a traditionalist like Ivan.

Amelia didn't really mind. In fact, she thought she would never marry. She was the land of the free in its literal sense. She depicted the life of a free and independent woman who didn't need a man in her life. She was after all a feminist. Fate, however, had another thing in store for her.

When she came by to speak with him. He was already armed with a pair of rings and decided to hold their marriage in a week.

It was a surreal affair. Even the First Lady helped in the wedding preparations but complained at the short span of time. She then sent the personification to her personal designer that had her on pins and needles, literally. Amelia happily let her decide all matters concerning her wedding. The wedding dress complemented her figure and her hallowed face was covered in makeup.

In the end, the marriage was a confidential matter and the only people who attended were their presidents, the cabinet and their wives. In no way we're they allowed to speak to other nations most especially China, England, Japan or Russia's sisters. Well, not yet anyway. He was still wearing his trademark scarf when he signed his name on the dotted line while Amelia wore a white mermaid lace dress chosen by the First Lady.

 _Nothing but the best_ said the First Lady who treated her like a daughter.

In the end, she didn't even have a chance to enjoy her new husband for his President and his entourage were recalled to return to Moscow while he was ordered to go to Canada to discuss trade agreements.

She didn't know if she was lucky or unlucky that she escaped her wedding night but it was a temporary reprieve from all the hustle and bustle that happened in a week. Amelia didn't even have the chance to properly say goodbye to her husband before he left. The only reminders of the grand affair was chaste kiss and a little photoshoot during the wedding.

The rest turned into a short and boring one. The only people that were left was hers as all of the foreign diplomats accompanied their President on his way home. It didn't really change much because before they signed the agreement both parties of the bride and groom exerted a kind of tension that made an ordinary moral wonder if there was going to be a Third World War.

Still, an absentee husband was not what Amelia expected. This was not the way she wanted to start the rest of their lives.

Ivan later called to apologize and like the supportive and accommodating wife that she was asked to be, she accepted his apology. He promised to return after speaking with Canada.

When he did return a few days later, Amelia was already packing her bags on her way to the world meeting. Thus, they decided to go together. Looks like they were going to spent their honeymoon in Moscow.

According to their bosses, they had 24 hours to announce at the world meeting of their marriage/alliance before the representatives of their respective governments would inform the world jointly of their perfected agreement the next day.

Russia offered to announce it at the world meeting alone but she refused. As his wife, it was her duty to stand by her man. A talk that was ingrained in her head by the First Lady.

 _Marriage is hard, Amelia. It is often riddled with compromises so you have to be ready to support him in any way possible said the First Lady._

She needed to show her support for this to work. She later begged him that she would like to first inform her friends and family before they announce it to the rest at the world meeting.

Thus, there they were, on the way to Moscow to attend the world meeting for the very first time as husband and wife. They discreetly boarded the commercial plane to their destination and to America's new home. According to the treaty stipulations she was allowed to stay with her husband half the year for as long as she finished all her paper work on time.

While the plane was boarding, she texted her boss of their flight. As usual, her boss reminded her of her promise not to interfere.

 _Just because you're married to Russia doesn't mean anything,_ he blatantly said.

Amelia gave him her million dollar smile, even though the president could not see it, promising her best behavior.

She was later joined by her tall, muscular husband after he spoke with his own boss. Russia eased himself down beside her just prior to take-off. Amelia decided if she could immerse herself in a magazine maybe Ivan would correctly assume her disinterest in indulging in polite conversation and leave her alone. She took a magazine from her bag and studiously lifted through its pages.

After a while her attention wandered. The world meeting occurs once a year to talk about the world's problems. Twice if it's an emergency. Sometimes, Amelia frowned over such meetings because they never really do anything in it. They just come together to bicker and squabble over the world's problems. Often times they lack the teeth to implement the decisions they made. America wanted to voice out her complaints but as promised to her boss, she refrained from making a scene.

Discreetly she looked at her new husband, noting the quality and cut of his long heavy tan cut. The faint aroma of his aftershave teased her nostrils. There was a faint smell of vodka but that was understandable. She was married to Russia after all. A watch graced his wrist. It was old and worn down. She saw that his hands were broad with strong tapering fingers.

Russia looked like was a man that would spent his time traveling from one country to the next. Amelia mused speculatively. Ivan noticed her staring but he paid her no mind. He extracted a folder from his briefcase and he became engrossed for the next few hours.

A faint smile appeared on her lips. People watching was such an absorbing pastime especially if one was her mysterious husband. However Amelia shook her head and chose another magazine and read an article then another and another.

She must have dozed for she came sharply awake at the faint thudding sound of the plane's wheels touching down on the runway. She discovered that her seat-belt had been fastened while she slept. The culprit could only be her husband.

The need to freshen up elicited a murmured request to slip past him as he stood to his feet and moved into the aisle. She surmised that even if she wore her three-inch heels her eyes were barely leveled with his shoulders. He was just too tall.

Amelia's cool, "Thank you," elicited a smile from her husband. She could get lose on his violet eyes. Fifteen minutes later, she resumed her seat, relieved that this was the final stop-over. It brought her closer to her new home. She turned to the window but all she could see was darkness. She wondered what it would be like in his home.

"Amerika, are you alright?"

At the sound of his deep, accented voice, Amelia schooled her expression into a polite cheerful mask. She looked at his lips twist into a semblance of a familiar smile she was used to.

"Never better, why?"

"You've been vaguely silent the rest of the trip."

She offered him a reassuring smile. "I'm fine. Just a little tired. I guess, California wore me down, is all."

"Rest, podsolnechnik. You've worked enough."

Amelia gave him a faint smile but her smile never reached her eyes. In her mind, her work was never enough. As long as that damn economic crises is still subsisting, she'll never stop working until it's over.

Silence ensued.

She later adjusted her seat and leaned back against the cushioned head-rest and tried to escape into sleep. After a little while, she dozed off again.

The touch of a hand on her arm caused her to stir, and she blinked, disoriented for a few minutes. She became humiliatingly aware that her head was resting against a hard, muscular shoulder.

She moved at once, conscious of a faint tinge of pink coloring her cheeks trying to sit upright.

"I'm sorry, Russia." The words emerged scarcely before she could give it any thought.

His answer was only a smile.

She looked at the window tinged with the glow of a new day's dawn and she watched in fascination as the sky lightened with the coming of the sun.

Breakfast was served an hour before their scheduled arrival in Moscow and Amelia eyed the array of food with disinterest. Usually she had a healthy appetite but nowadays she could barely stomach anything except coffee and bread. Long were the days that she could eat all the hotdogs she could eat. Now as if a silent protest of her people's suffering, she refrains from such indulgences.

 _Damn it! What I wouldn't give for a hotdog and relish it like I used to._

She silently craved. She noticed Russia staring at her but he never spoke a word. She gave him a smile in return. After drinking a second cup of coffee, she admitted she felt human again. After they ate, she excused herself to the bathroom to brush her teeth and change to into a blouse and a pencil skirt. The water was cold but it was always cold in Russia. Thus, she opted to cover her hands with her good old reliable leather gloves. It hid the glittering stone on her finger.

Disembarkation at the Domodedovo International Airport and dealing with Customs took a considerable amount of time and when they were finished, they noticed they had an hour before the meeting.

Later they were free to emerge from the arrival lounge and decided to take a taxi. In all honesty, Amelia tried to be friendly and cordial to Russia. The trip to the world meeting was riddled with silence but it was only because fatigue caught up to her again and she fell asleep on the way.

She was awakened by Russia's gentle nudging. Amelia was embarrassed that she fell asleep on Russia's shoulder again and she apologized but Russia merely smiled.

Amelia wanted to bang her head on the building wall. _Damn it, girl! Put it together, you fell asleep on Russia again! For crying out loud._

Amelia frowned. She tried apologizing again but Russia merely smiled and said he didn't mind. She tried paying for the cab but he already paid it in full. She tried to split the bill but Russia merely shrugged and told her they were going to be late. Looking at her watch once again, she had no choice but to agree.

In the end, both of them were late because of the security check. When they got there, Germany was already discussing about the latest topic on food shortages. Both of them earned a glare while they tried to find their seat.

China gave her a disapproving stare when he saw her. _Same old, same old._ Russia merely smiled at the crowd while Amelia was tried to look at the floor.

At lunch break, France came to her seat. "Mind telling us what happen, ma petit?"

Amelia merely frowned. "If your talking about Russia and I being late. We're sorry. It happens. Move on, dude."

"Are you sure, mon ami. It's like looking at a man who just won a lottery."

"France please, don't start. Let it go."She pleaded.

"Fine but mark my words, ma petit. He adores you."

Amelia merely laughed. "You think too much. Want to join me for lunch?"

"Are you asking me on a date, Amelia?"

Again Amelia chuckled and shook her head, "Come on, Casanova. I'm starving."

As they went to the cafeteria, they missed how Russia glared at them while America held France's arm.

While on their way to the cafeteria, they came upon Finland and Sweden. Happily Amelia hugged her adoptive parents in greeting. Finland then looked at her from head to toe and expressed his disapproval regarding her weight. He tsked when he saw the heavy eyebags under the makeup as well as her pale complexion.

"You must eat, darling! You're skin and bones." Finland commented while Sweden merely nodded his accent.

America merely chuckled and assured them she was just stressed but she will not fly away

Finland, Sweden and France merely frowned at her reply. Tino offered to buy her a meal which she gladly accepted. The group was later joined by Japan, Canada and England during their lunch. She told them about her experience at customs, how they were so strict and how they were late because of the security checks. She didn't tell them how she fell asleep on Russia's shoulder twice.

Pretty soon, the party grew bigger when Italy, Germany, Austria and Hungary joined the group. Actually Hungary badgered Austria to join them at their table. They recalled stories of their experiences during the last couple of months. Japan even complained how she was left alone in Hong Kong's party. Then came the teasing of America and Russia again by France.

"Well, it can't be helped but I thought you were trying to avoid him, America?" asked Hungary.

"I wasn't really avoiding him. I mean, my boss warned me a couple of months ago to stay away. I guess he's scared that I would initiate world war 3," Amelia laughed.

England and Japan looked at one another but no one uttered a word.

"Anyway, do you mind if I stay with you, America. In my haste to get here, I forgot to book a hotel room on the way here," asked Japan.

"That's alright Sakura. You know you can always stay with me."

"Thank you, Amelia."

"Hohoho, maybe I can also stay there, ma petit?"

"Not a chance, Frog!" England vehemently objected at his proposition. "There's no way, I'll allow you to sleep on the same roof with this two around."

"Jealous mon ami. You could always join us?"

"Hell no! America tell him, he cannot stay with you and Japan." England ordered.

America merely laughed and gave England a mock salute, "I'm sorry, dude, but you heard the chief."

Like a champ, France answered suavely. "That's alright, America. I was merely teasing."

England merely raised an eyebrow. "Teasing my arse, you lecherous frog!"

As usual, Canada was the one that tried to pacify his parents but to no avail.

Looking at them, Amelia missed her friends and allies. Even if they had several disagreements, she knew, they were always there for her. This is the only reason why she even goes to these things. A reason to see her friends. Sort of a get together among her own kind.

France was about to speak back when Russia came along to their table.

"Privyet everyone!" Russia gave them all a smile. Somehow America wasn't convince by the smile he gave. "May I borrow, Amelia for a second?"

Everyone was surprised when she readily agreed.

"What's up, big guy?"

"Podsolnechnik, I think you forgot to tell them of our marriage."

Amelia felt her eyes widen in shocked disbelief as she met his faintly mocking gaze. In he happiness, she almost forgot what she was suppose to tell her friends and family during lunch time.

But why now? Surely she could do it later. She hated to burst everyone's happy bubble. She turned to look at the group before facing Russia again. She silently pleaded with him. _Please not now? Not when they were having a good time?_

Russia gave his usual smile. He was aware of her reluctance. Damn him! It was there in his eyes, the faint challenging gleam. A mocking smile graced his lips.

"Russia." Amelia pleaded.

"So shall I tell them the happy news."

Amelia vaguely felt the cold wedding band on her left hand. The reason no one questioned her was because the evidence was hidden by an old leather glove.

"So shall we?"

"No wait!"

As if not hearing her response, he took her hand and went back to the group. All eyes were on their intertwined fingers.

"Everyone, I think Amelia forgot to tell you the happy news?"

The group looked at her mortified face.

"And what would that be, old chap?" England decided to humor him.

"Only that Amelia and I got married. May I introduce to you, my wife, the new Mrs. Ivan Braginsky." Russia carefully articulated the words.

True to her word, the result was uproar.

At first no one really believe him. Sweet old England thought he even heard him wrong, so ask him to repeat what he said and so Russia repeated his announcement to the group.

Something broke in her old mentor. She was stoned silent after that.

France was the only one happy about the news. "Hohoho, Russia, you fox! I never knew you were such a smooth operator?" He then stood up and congratulated the pair.

Canada was so shocked, he said the first thing that came into mind? "Are you pregnant?"

America frowned, "No. I'm not pregnant."

"Did he threaten you?" asked Hungary.

"No, he didn't threaten me."

"Did he force you in anyway, America?" added Japan.

"No." America's brow creased. "What is this, twenty-twenty question?"

"I highly doubt, you would be willing marry him, Amelia," said Canada. "I mean, he is Russia."

"Is this a joke?" added Germany.

America frowned. "No, this is not a joke."

Despite, Russia at her side, he did not say a word at first. He left all the explanations to her. He watched as it unfold right before their eyes.

A few seconds later, after seeing her discomfort. She felt Russia's squeeze her own. It felt reassuring to have him there. She felt that she was being backed into a corner.

As usual frivolous Italy who could not read the atmosphere happily greeted the couple. "Ve ve, congratulations, America and Russia! I hope you have a happy life together."

"Happy life? Are you insane, Italy?" exclaimed Austria. "Do you not know the repercussions of their actions to the rest of the world?" Austria exclaimed. He was already feeling a headache coming along. He needed to lie down to take in all of this. Hell, he needed to express his frustration through the piano.

"I find it quite romantic," said France. "Did you two eloped, ma petit?"

"Elope? More like coerced her, you mean?" added Finland as he finally joined the fray for the first time.

"Somehow I hardly believe that America is a victim here?"said France. "More like her wearing the pants in this marriage," he surmised.

"No, Russia fooled her into it!" Hungary offered her opinion.

The discussion soon evolved into a debate whether Russia coerce America or not. It became so heated that America had to shout, "Enough!"

Everyone turned to her. She removed her gloves to show her ring to everyone present. "Ivan did not force me ok? I willing gave my consent. Thank you very much. The least you could do is support us in our decision." Like a peacock that had her feathers ruffled she took her husband's hand and walk out of the room.

The couple were later found seating together in a corner. When it was time, Amelia joined her husband at the podium and repeated the announcement to the rest in the world meeting. After which they walked out of the ballroom and left.

Russia merely gave them all a smug smile. During lunch time before he came to his wife, he silently informed his older sister Ukraine of his marriage. At first Ukraine was stunned into disbelief before she graciously gave her congratulations. Sweet older sister Ukraine has always been so understanding. He thanked the heavens that she was in his side. He also spoke with China and the older nation happily told him, he finally got his prize.

All in all, Russia had a nice day. It was made even better when Belarus failed to appear to ruin their announcement. According to Ukraine she would come the next day but by then the world would have already known his alliance with America.

When Amelia saw him smiling, she asked him why but he merely shook his head.

The two later proceeded to Russia's residence. Unlike the typical Russian, Ivan had a two story house near the city. If Amelia was not tired, she would have surveyed her new home but the moment she fell into the bed, she was sound asleep. She vaguely felt someone cradling her like when she was a child.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: Russia's wife**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **FireFox Vixen: thank you for the review, love you back!**

 **Issydragonheart: I think England is still on denial but Russia knows that he can be dangerous when left to his own devices. Thank you for reviewing!**

 **Guest: Thank you for such a lovely idea. I'll incorporate it in my story but that would be addressed in later chapters. They are still trying to establish their relationship.**

 **Author's Note: I'm sorry if it's so short, guys.**

 **Chapter 5: Reactions**

When she woke up, she was all alone on the king size bed. Her things were still near her side. Russia must have left them for her to fix on her own. There were cabinets, closets and a vanity table near the sides of the bed. She noticed that her husband had a simple but tasteful touch in the way he fixed his home. A little masculine though for her liking. She would have to add a little bit of color here and there.

Taking her toiletries, she went to the bathroom to find a tub, a shower stall and a sink. She was tempted to soak herself on the tub but she decided to take a quick shower instead. She placed her toothbrush right next to her husband's after she brushed her teeth. She also placed all her favorite soaps, shampoo and oils near the mirror.

After which she went back to her room. The lukewarm water did the trick to make her human again. Rummaging her bag, she decided to fix her things while she was changing. After choosing a navy business suit to wear for today, she had to organized her cosmetics.

 _Hey, she was a girl too, you know._

She may swing a bat and had the strength of an ox but she was still girlish to some extend. She often showed her femininity during world meetings. Despite the majority of them as males, it was a female that was the leading superpower. Her being a public figure also required her to be picture perfect at all times.

The paparazzi were actually very common in California when she went there and posed as one of the members of the first family. Thus, wherever and whenever she was, she always had to be ready for the cameras.

Looking at the simple vanity table she made a mental note to buy a cosmetic mirror, a couple of holders for her brushes, foundations, and a small compartment drawer for her moisturizers, lipsticks and powders. Being a personification as old as she was, she accumulated several makeup products throughout the years. It was the easiest gift to give during holidays. The different perfumes that were given to her as gifts also had to be fixed.

The cabinet also weren't enough for her things. She found that Ivan was a simple and utilitarian man but surely he wouldn't mind granting her more space for her stuff.

After applying her makeup, she proceeded to inspect further her new home. There was a master bedroom, three extra bedrooms, a bathroom and a study on the second floor. She checked to see if Ivan was there but she found no one. It merely consisted of several books on a shelf and a mahogany table at the center of the room.

She descended downstairs to the living room. On the way down, Amelia turned her cellphone on. She was so annoyed at its constant ringing yesterday that she turned it off for her peace of mind. She refused to turn it on until the next day. When she did, there were several texts and missed calls primarily from England, Canada, Japan, Finland and other allied states.

She first read England's messages. _Looks like he finally got of his stupor._ He chastised her saying she was out of her mind and thought that she was under some kind of spell. Canada and the others also wanted to talk to her. She'll probably do that when they get to the world meeting. She proceeded to look for her husband.

" _The Russian-American alliance resulted with mixed reactions today as the representatives of both countries held a joint conference to announce their new trade agreement. The controversial piece of document gave hope to the struggling US economy but also sparked a potential threat to their common allies._

 _Many countries like England, Cuba, Egypt and other Islamic countries gave their opposition that such an alliance would prove detrimental to their countries' interests. While surprisingly, other countries like France, Italy and even China gave their approval._

 _When asked about the matter, the representatives reasoned that it was a way to bolster the economy and improve the relations between bitter old rivals. They added that they plan to combat a common enemy which was Islamic Terrorism. They also promise to join forces in finding ways to eliminate common threats such as regional conflicts, uncontrolled proliferation of weapons of mass destruction, illicit drugs and the spread of AIDS. Thus, they plan to share information on the current problems._

 _Whatever the reasons of both countries, we could only hope that such a union would result in mutual benefits and help pave the way to continued peace and harmony between the two superpowers. This is CNN news reporting…"_

Russia listened as he was fixing breakfast for his wife. Like in Amerika, breakfast was still the most important meal of the day but unlike them, Russian people like to eat home-cooked food, and rarely buy prepared meals at supermarkets.

Russia was the same. He liked to prepare his meals and find solace in his cooking. He prepared the typical rye bread with their coffee. Amerika always took her coffee with milk and sugar. He knew her long enough to know how she likes her coffee. It was one of her favorite addictions seen at how many cups she could drink under stress. He hoped that his wife liked the gesture for he does not cook for just anyone. He hoped to entice Amerika to eat more.

He noticed how she ate like a bird during the flight to Moscow. So unlike the times where she can eat several hotdogs at a time. Like the others, he frowned at his wife's skinny frame. It was bordering into anorexia.

The first time he saw her, it was like looking at a whole new person. The heavy eyebags, the pale complexion, the hallowed cheeks and the weak frame during their meeting at the White House was not to his liking.

He could already see it now, England claiming that he was starving her to death along with other accusations to nullify his marriage at the UN. He knew that old pirate would do something to try and destroy his marriage. He might not care about his ramblings but he often had a certain effect on his old ward. A few well placed pieces of doubt would unravel all of his plans and cause Amerika to doubt herself. She was like that. She might not show it but she was full of insecurities. More so for being a girl and that was what England would probably use to dissolve their marriage. To place doubt and weaken her resolve. That was something that he could not allow.

Russia wanted to her happy and healthy. He wanted to see her cheery face, strong and free. He wanted to have the old America back but this time at his side.

Who better to be his wife but the only country that could rival him. The country that could match him blow for blow. The rival that he could never really beat. As a growing superpower, was he not worthy of her time or affection?

He frowned at how she could be so friendly with Italy, Japan and even Germany when they were once their common enemies during the world war. Now they are friends? He often observed her continued confidence with Japan, Italy's friendly countenance and Germany's wondering eye towards her.

She was his! His prize even during the Cold War and now that he laid claim to her, no one will ever try to take her away from him. England may have raised her but that does not mean he owns her. Regardless of her past, her future is ultimately intertwined with his. He will make sure of it.

His boss may wage war against the whole world but Amerika was his and it was his right to have her at his side. Many would say that this is a destructive love. An unhealthy one that would border to obsession but when was he always normal? She was his and that was that. He would fight the world if he had to. But for as long as she was at his side, he was content. The world may fall but at the moment he was satisfied. Russia smirked at the thought.

Just then America appeared.

"Hey!" She gave him a smile.

"Good morning, Amerika. Come sit. I made you, breakfast."

"Thanks but you know, you didn't have to."

"Silly little Amerika. Of course, I do. You are my wife. Now eat. I hope you are hungry."

She sat at the counter while Russia served her a plate of rye bread, butter, pancakes and sliced sausage. He looked at her in askance as if expecting her to try it. Courteously she added butter and sausage into the bread before taking a bite.

The bread had a strong, sweet flavor, different from the typical brown or white bread she was accustomed.

"It's good." She gave him a weak smile.

"You don't like it, da." It was more of a statement than a question.

"No, it's ok. Just different. I guess, I'm not use to the black bread."

"Try the blini." He offered.

She added a bit of jam and butter on the thin pancakes before taking a bite. She gave a satisfying moan as a result.

Russia chuckled, "Good, da?"

She nodded her accent before savoring her meal.

"I suppose you already checked the house, da?"

"Only the second floor. I didn't have the time to check the others."

"We'll have to do that later."

"Later? Why not now?"

"Because, my dear podsolnechnik. If we do it now, we'll be late for the world meeting." He said before taking his coffee.

It was only then that she checked her watch. "Oh shoot! We have to hurry, or else Germany will be up our ass again."

They ate their meal in relative silence as they watched the morning news.

As usual, they were again late for the meeting because of the security checks. This resulted in several glares. One of which was Belarus who was now present. Thankfully, someone was kind enough to arrange their seats together at a corner.

The meeting progressed with no more interruptions. When Germany ended his report, he added a few words. "On behalf of my boss, may I extend our congratulations to Russia and America on their recent union."

Everyone turned to them. Russia graciously stood up and accepted his felicitations.

A loud bang from a corner was heard. "I won't allow it," exclaimed a very irritated England. "Clearly you bewitched my sister into agreeing with this!"

"Bewitch? My big brother would never do that!" cried Belarus. "The Amerikan whore tempted my innocent brother!"

"Innocent my arse! Everyone knows he's insane!" England shouted back. "Become one with Russia! Bloody hell!"

"England-san please calm down. Surely they have a perfectly good explanation why they got married," said Japan. Sweet natured Japan was at his side trying to calm him.

"Yes, like Russia forcing her!" South Korea added.

"Stop that, South Korea!" Hong Kong tried to placate his brother. He turned to China for help but the older nation was eerily silent.

"South Korea is right! Russia probably forced America." Poland also joined in.

"No, America deceived him!" Cuba gave a piece of his mind.

"More like she seduced big brother!" wailed Belarus.

"Are you implying my sister's a slut?" asked New Zealand.

"Calm down, New Zealand." Cuba intervened. "Belarus is just calling it what she sees it. There's nothing wrong in telling the truth," smirked Cuba.

All of a sudden New Zealand attacked Cuba. New Zealand landed a right hook at Cuba's smirking face, "That's my sister, you're talking about, you sick fuck!"

The result was utter chaos. It was like yesterday all over again. Lithuania tried to hold Poland down but even Egypt expressed their disapproval of their union. It had a snowball effect that escalated into a brawl.

"Leave America alone, you wanker!" England came to Russia with a fist but Japan surreptitiously lifted her leg to purposely trip the male nation. England fell on his face down on the floor.

"Oops sorry, England-san!" Japan lied.

America was about to help her older brother but Belarus came at her with a knife. She dodged the knife as best she could. When she turned to Russia, he had his own problems as he dodged Australia. "Stay away from my sister, mate!" He exclaimed.

America dodged Belarus knife attack as she kept thrusting the blade to get a hit on her. Amelia kept her distance but she always came closer. She tried evading the long haired girl, afraid to hurt her because she was now family but Belarus was out for blood. She kept stabbing, swiping and aiming at Amelia. Thus, she had no choice but to deliver a strong kick at the stomach. It pushed her to the wall and knocked Belarus out cold.

When she saw that Belarus was no longer a threat, she quickly went to Russia's side who also took care of Australia as best he could without hurting him.

"I hope you didn't hurt my brother… much."

"He'll survive." Russia grunted.

"I think the world meeting is over. Let's skedaddle."

Russia agreed. They left Germany and Canada to sort all of it while Italy, China and Japan just watch the spectacle unfold. The last scene they saw was Germany knocking countries' heads as he tried to maintain order at the meeting.

Author's note: I will update next week.


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: Russia's wife**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **Cupcakes: thank you for the review! It's very much appreciated.**

 **Claire: thank you for the review. I've been meaning to make this a dark fic but to do that would be similar to other Rusame author's work. Plus the real world affairs is too hot right now. It makes me worry for the country America.**

 **Chapter 6: Interactions**

Two and a half months later.

After the incident at the world meeting, Russia decided to add several locks for the door, just in case Belarus came to visit. In no way, was she and the rest of the countries allowed into their home, until they apologize for their behavior. Even Amelia disapproved of England's un-gentleman like manner.

Amelia prayed that the brawl at the world meeting would never happen again. They were civilized human personifications. They should act their age and come together in a mature manner.

But who was she kidding? Often times the best way to resolve disputes was a full on brawl, to settle their differences and she needed to stop interfering. She learned that the hard way. Countries would always have differences and like other people, there was just some you can never really like, try as you might.

In truth even she could never really rest easy when Cuba, Belarus or even North Korea are in the same room. Much more so with Belarus, she always felt a dark aura surrounding the other girl. It makes her wonder what does Lithuania see in her? I mean, sure she's pretty but to like a girl who hates you back was just asking trouble? She remembered the time she heard that Belarus broke all his fingers on a date or how she also broke his leg and strangled him. If that was not a sign of her hate towards him, she didn't know what is.

The couple decided to skip the world meeting all together this year and decided to go to work instead. Russia despite being on his honeymoon returned to work after adding the extra locks to the door while she called her boss.

The president gave her a job at the American embassy as a deputy ambassador. With her staying in Russia's land six months at a time, she had no choice but to work there. Although she still had to show herself during public functions, military exercises and travel from one state to another, all her other responsibilities were jammed pack into six months while she was at home but half the time during the holidays, she would be accompanying her husband.

Work was still as stressful as always even in an American embassy. She still had to submit her paper work via email but she didn't mind. Little by little the money that came from foreign investment help alleviate the problem in her land. If all goes according to plan the debt would be lower and the people would eventually manage it through the years.

Having Ivan at her side, made it easier for her sometimes. No longer did the world look at her to solve the world's problems, there was Russia to do that. She was only there to support him as best as she can.

To be honest, being with him wasn't also that bad. As his wife, she still had duties in the household, like laundry, buying groceries and taking care of the house but he also shared in the work. He would be the one to cook, throw the garbage and repair the things broken.

In a short span of time, she grew accustomed to living with him. She was still given freedom to do what she wanted. She usually would run across the city during early mornings, often does target practice in the backyard and does her Pilates at the living room three times as week. She could even call Tony to check the house.

Within a few weeks, the couple quickly adapted a routine in their domestic life. During movie night, they often curled up at home, ready for some quality time and a cozy, low-key evening in, too lazy to get out of the house. Date night on the other hand would often depend on who was planning it.

If it was Russia, it would often be dinner in one of those fancy restaurants, an evening stroll at the park, or even watching ballet or opera. There were also formal but awkward state functions with his boss. She would often be in her best behavior while under the careful eye of her husband's boss.

She was often surrounded by Russian diplomats, officers and their wives. For those who knew her identity, it was hard for them to believe that Russia's wife who look old enough to be their teenage daughter was actually the United States of America. The others who didn't, commented at her young age, joked how Russia married a school girl. Naturally, Russia merely smiled.

Amelia complained that state functions were not considered a date night. In all honesty, she didn't mind being with diplomats, it was her job. It was the bureaucracy of things but Russia's boss scared her. He was so unlike her boss, who she can always come up to for her problems. As much as possible she didn't want to interact with Russia's boss. It was common knowledge that the number of poisonings increased when Putin came into power. What a coincidence.

If it was Amelia's turn, she would often opt to go to bars or clubs, watch ice hockey or even visit the circus. She loved doing exciting things. She could actually match Ivan shot after shot of vodka and still have the energy to tour the city.

The only thing that worried her was her other wifely duties such as close intimacies. Never did Russia touch her in anyway. Sure he would often hold her in his arms during the night but he never proceeded further. She wondered if there was something wrong?

He said he was attracted to her so why is he not making his move? He could be romantic at times. One time, he carried a tray so she could have breakfast in bed and gave her roses out of the blue but apart from that. He backs off.

She was so lost in thought that she didn't notice her phone ringing. When she did, it was after the third time the caller tried. She checked to see Japan calling from her cell.

Happily she greeted her friend, "Hello, Japan!"

"Konnichiwa, America-san. I hope I am not bothering you."

"You're never a bother to me. What's up dude?"

"I just wanted to talk to you. I am here in Moscow passing through the city. I wanted to ask you if you were free tomorrow morning?"

"Yeah, sure. I need to talk to Ivan first but I'm sure he wouldn't mind. Hey, Sakura?"

"Yes, Amelia-san?"

"I'm sorry we left abruptly last time. I was worried, where you stayed the night because you failed to get a hotel room."

Good-heartedly, Japan replied, "That's alright I decided to stay at the Japanese embassy instead. The people there were so accommodating."

She informed Amelia that the others talked about them when they left. She also informed her about the latest rumors going on from the gossip mill aka world meeting. But nothing could top off the topic of their marriage. When England had the chance to speak, he questioned the validly of their marriage.

Amelia sighed. Looks like England was at it was supported by Belarus who claimed that America was at fault. Surprisingly enough China voted on their legitimate union.

After a few minutes of catching up, America ended the call promising to call her back after she talked to Russia.

Looking at the time, she decided to visit her husband at the office. With a plan, she bought a box of donuts and proceeded to the Moscow Kremlin building. Instead of calling him, it was best for her to talk to him face to face.

A smile graced her lips, "Privyet, Russia."

"Hello, wife. What are you doing here?"

"I came by to visit. I brought coffee and donuts?" Raising the box of donuts in front of him.

"Thank you, podsolnechnik but you didn't have to do that."

"Well I thought since you were spending the night here. You might need a break?"

"That was very thoughtful of you."

"Well, to be honest. I had ulterior motives." Amelia gave her a weak smile.

Russia frowned. "And that is?"

"Well, Japan decided to visit and I was wondering if I could go out window shopping with her?" Amelia gave her best impression of her puppy dog eyes.

"I do not know, Amelia."

"I promise I won't be long? We'll just see the city. Please, Ivan?"

Russia hesitated.

Japan may ruin his plans with Amerika. He wanted to properly date his wife and he hated interferences. She would have the chance on persuading her otherwise. Everything he made would be for naught if Amelia became unwilling but to refuse her more would make her all the more suspicious. He needed to tread carefully on this.

"I see. Do you need an escort or tour guide?" asked Russia.

America shook her head. "That's alright. I hate to trouble you."

"It is no trouble. I will rest easy if you have one. You often get lost, Amelia."

"I most certainly do not?"

Ivan raised a brow.

"Ok fine but that was only one time, when I was in Romania and everyone was talking Romanian. Happy?"

Ivan nodded. She could never really lie to him and if she does he would often find out eventually.

"Trust me. We don't need an escort. We'll manage."

"I don't know, podsolnechnik." Russia was still not convinced.

When she saw his face, she tried placate him. "Please, baby. You know, Japan was the one that actually defended us when England and Belarus tried to question the legally of our union?"

"Really now?"

"Uh huh. I know you and Japan fought in the past but please for my sake could you let it go? She's my best friend."

 _Now that was a surprise?_ Russia thought that aside from England and Finland, Japan would be one of their opposers. He needed to reconsider his opinion of the small island nation. He must thank her when he comes across her.

Looking at it, he saw no further trouble of refusing her request. If Japan is truly their ally then it would be best to encourage her opinion of their relationship. He hated to hear of other nations thinking that he was hurting his wife. A stroll through the city would not hurt. Thus, he agreed.

Amelia was so happy that she hugged and kissed her husband on the cheek. "Thanks, big guy!" She said before retreating through the door.

Russia was stunned but he regained his composure. He had such an expressive, affectionate if not tactile wife.

After a few more minutes, he returned to his paper work. Work does not finish itself, he contemplated. If he wanted to see his wife tomorrow, he needed to finish his report as soon as possible. His boss demanded too much from him sometimes. A true slave driver.

The only solace he had was the cup of coffee and donuts his wife gave. It was the little things that made him thankful.

He was glad to have Amelia at his side. During the times they were on different sides, he often saw how the world treated her. Being on top was never easy, America became the center of all kinds of attack. The countries would often criticized her for her meddling. Her enemies openly sneered at her while some of her so called allies would speak ill of her behind her back. He knew it and even America knew it.

A blind man cannot ignore the whispers of hate and distain spoken to his ear. It was why he had to step up. Aside from his growing power, he had to show the world that Amelia was no longer alone. Despite their leader's selfish interests, he wanted to show the world that he was strong and worthy as America's equal. He hated how she was hit on different fronts. Thus, he became protective of her.

If they probably go to war against the whole world he would not relinquish his wife to anyone. He was crazy in that respect, a tad similar to Belarus but it was common for siblings, after all, to have similar characteristics.

True, his marriage prevented the Third World War but that did not prevent other wars to ensue. If the next generation were smart enough, they would remember the agony of the two world wars and just leave things well enough alone.

He may have tipped the scales a little bit but it was only to claim the prize he deserved. Even he had a right to take his wife. Being with her was like finally having a companion to share the weight of the world. He often wondered how she made it look so easy. He would have to talk to her about it but she'll probably just laugh it off.

Amelia had already expressed her decision to let the world move on without her. Jokingly, she said it was now his problem and she didn't want to be involved. But even he knew when push comes to shove she would draw her claws and fight when the time was right. Thus, it was only right to let sleeping lions lie. He knew that despite her weakened state, she was still strong enough to take on the world. She was after all a superpower deserving to be feared by all. It is only that the American people are now focused more on their homeland rather than the affairs of the world. The cross was, therefore, shifted to him to carry and it was his duty to secure their safe future.

Looking at the window, he hoped that China would also have the same luck. But seeing that there were still brewing tensions against the two countries, China needed to compromise if he ever wanted to woo Japan.

He wondered if he could nudge the two along. Japan is his wife's best friend but seeing as she still hates him, he doubts he could persuade her to give China a chance. With that thought in mind, he decided to go back to work.

A few minutes later, he was again interrupted by his cellphone. Ivan looked at the screen to see China's smirking face on the flat surface of his phone. _Speak of the devil_

"Hello, comrade," said Russia evenly.

"Greetings, Russia. We didn't see you for the rest of the meeting, aru?"

"Amerika and I decided to skip it, this year."

"Oh? Enjoying your newly-wedded bliss, aru?"

Russia chuckled, "Something like that."

"So how is life, aru?"

"Still the same, comrade."

"And how is the lovely Mrs. Ivan Braginsky, aru?"

Russia merely chuckled recalling his wife's antics. "Still the same as well."

"No change at all? No tantrums, fights or crazy manipulations?"

"Surprisingly, Amerika has been quite docile. I will be lying if we did not fight of trivial things but we usually agree on important ones."

"Will there soon be an addition to the Braginsky household?"

Russia shook his head even though the other cannot see it. "Nyet, comrade. Not yet. I want to enjoy my wife before I share her with others. Now let's go straight to the point, why did you call me, comrade?"

There was silence on the other end until China spoke again. China sighed as expressed his dismay. "I seem to have lost Japan, old friend. I have neither seen hide nor hair of her these past two months. Have you seen her by any chance, aru?"

"She's here in Moscow, visiting Amerika for a few days."

The response were several Chinese slur words and phrases that even Russia was surprised China even knew and uttered. The arrogant nation would often think highly of himself and would never lower himself to speak such words. After a minute or two of silence he spoke again. "She's there, aru?"

"Da."

"At your house, aru?" Russia could already see China coming over and staying the night at the pretense of a visit.

"Nyet. America says she's at her embassy in Moscow."

"Oh."

Russia could already imagine his disappointed face. "Speaking of Japan, how is your courtship of her."

"She is proving to be difficult, aru. She can be illusive when she wants." China complained. "I try to speak to her but she oftentimes disappears and when I do find her, she is at England's side."

Russia chuckled. England was a constant figure with both girls. Having known Japan even before the world wars and Amelia as his ward. He was an irritant to both of them in their pursuit of their chosen mates.

"I do not like it, Russia. I understand America's connection with England but Japan's continued relation with him makes me uneasy."

"Love is like that, comrade, even I had my share when I pursued Amerika." He recalled Amerika's interactions with other countries like Israel, Germany and even South Korea. The way they looked at her was not lost on him.

"I am trying my best to make my intentions known but there are factors that are beyond my reach. Even if she is one of my trading partners I do not see her outside boardrooms. Unlike you, Russia where you often see your little prize at war zones."

Contrary to what China said, he never really saw Amelia during conflict. He remembered when he felt her presence in Georgia and Ukraine, feeling her so close to him, but he never saw her.

"Yes, well, it is like that old saying, all's fair in love and war, da? You must act swiftly or else another will take her away.

"I—I know that, aru but I do not know what to do? If Japan is together with England, everything I do will be for nothing."

Russia furrowed his brows. An indecisive China was never appreciated. "All is not lost, China. England is still preoccupied trying his best to dissolve my marriage. You still have time to take what is yours. Canada is hosting that Halloween party at his capital. Japan will surely be with Amerika. Make your move by then."

He could already imagine China opportunity that was presented to him. Even though, not a word was spoken it was as though they already knew what the other had in mind.

"Thank you, Russia."

"Do not mention it, comrade. It is always a pleasure helping an ally."

With that, the two ended their conversation and promise to get in touch in a couple of days.

"Amelia-san over here!" Japan exclaimed over the crowd.

Even in a sea of people, she could always feel one of her kind. They were different from humans in that respect. She caught sight of her best friend. Within seconds she was embraced and hugged, laughingly bombarded with countless questions.

"You look better," said Japan. She tucked her arm through that of her friend's and gave it a firm squeeze.

"Thanks, I have a theory that Ivan's trying to fatten me up." Amelia jokingly answered.

Japan gave her a curious glance. Even though she looked like a young girl, Japan was far older than her by two millenniums. Thus, she often looked after the younger nation.

They talked about the last world meeting and the speculations of the world why they got married. Many speculated that it was a way to further show Russia's dominance over the west. Others saw it as a threat specifically by the Islamic states. The others bordered into ridiculousness. One speculated that their union was to establish world order. Another way to dominate the world by the Illuminati. Japan informed her of the allies that defended her decision and others that opposed it.

"You know, America-san that no matter what happens. I will always support you, right?"

Amelia gave her a genuine smile. "I know, Japan. You're probably wondering why I agreed to it?"

Japan nodded. "For all the years that we've been friends after the world wars. Never have I opposed you. Surely, you would grant my request when all I want is to ask you why? Why Russia?"

Amelia at first shrugged. "I don't know why exactly." She said honestly before placing her hand on her chin. "Only that I felt it was the right thing to do. I mean, I entered into this agreement, with my eyes wide open and considered all my options." She explained further, "The agreement gave several benefits that I would be foolish not to take into consideration but aside from that it just felt right, I guess."

Japan merely gave her a smile. "Do you still have a crush on him?" She tried to tease her friend just to lighten the mood.

"Japan!" There was a light blush on her cheeks.

Sakura merely laughed. Her friend was still transparent on her affections over the larger nation. "I"ll take that as a yes. So have you done it?"

"No! Well not yet." Amelia awkwardly answered. "Oh, who am I kidding. He didn't even try anything, Sakura."

"Really? That is very odd."

"I actually worry, he doesn't want me?"

 _Doesn't want her?_ That was strange the last time she check Russia was infatuated over the star spangled state.

"Why did you say that?"

"We've been together for more than two months, we've been sleeping in the same bed, living at his house all this time, he didn't make a move. Not once, Sakura!"

"Well, why don't you make the first step, America-san?"

"Huh?"

"Seduce him."

"I—I don't think I can do that, sis?"

"Why not? You're married now. You have every right to seduce your husband."

"Yes, but..."

Japan raised a brow. "Amelia, you are the United States of America. You can do anything."

"But to seduce my husband is-"

"Is a common and natural occurrence to a healthy relationship." Sakura looked at Amelia, her Puritan ways were showing once again. It did cause her to question if Amelia ever did it with a man?

"Amelia, just a thought, are you still a virgin?"

"Well, yeah. England made sure of it. He even chased after France with a harpoon when he tried something."

No wonder she was flustered in this kinds of conversation. "Well, Amelia, rest assured that you are not committing any sin and it is perfectly natural for you to seduce your husband."

"Thanks master Yoda. I'm assuming that this is the voice of experience speaking?"

Japan blushed but she shook her head. Even today, she was shown to be conservative in many fronts. It was the very reason why she often felt unnerved by Italy's actions. "So do you want to try the lingerie store?"

Sakura succeeded in coaxing her friend to go inside before trying a few things.

In the end, her window-shopping with Japan, however, was cut short when Japan's boss called her to return to the Japanese embassy. Knowing that nothing takes precedence aside from work, she excused her friend and the excursion was cut short. So there she was sitting in a ledge near a mall's fountain. She was about to go home when she decided to call her husband instead. A smile graced her lips.

"Privyet, Ivan!" She said cheerily.

"Hello, Amelia."

"Babe, where are you?"

"At the office, what about you?"

"Here at the Metropolis, Japan ditched me." She informed her how Japan's boss called and she was left all alone."

"Well, I finished my work earlier than expected. I could come to you if you wait for me?"

She happily agreed. A few minutes later, he arrived to find her at the food court with two steaming cups of coffee. She handed him a cup. "Hey, I'm sorry for bothering you. I guess, I got lonely."

"You do not have to apologize, Amelia. I am your husband. Call me anytime, you need me."

Amelia smiled. She later recalled what she heard from Japan where the world was divided about their marriage. The most ludicrous conspiracy was that their marriage occurred to establish world order and how it all boiled down to Illuminati. Russia chuckled at such a foolish notion.

After finishing their coffee. They decided to walk around the mall. They stopped by one of the shops that had various dresses on display. "See anything you like, babe?"

"I'm not sure. The holidays are around the corner and I need help finding a suitable gift for my sisters." Russia looked over her. "You might have the same size as Belarus."

"I-I guess, I can help." America awkwardly answered.

While going through the store to look for various choice, America also tried shoes, bags and cosmetics for herself. She asked Russia his opinion on some of them. There were also several pieces of jewelries that caught her attention like the pearl earrings on display but she later left it behind because she was on a budget. She'll probably buy it during the year end mall sale.

She wore several blouses and skirts that would best fit Russia's sisters Belarus and Ukraine but in the end, they opted to buy each one a dress based on their colorings and bust sizes. They went to a pet shop looking at the cute little cats and dogs. America stated that she had a cat at home who was furry and fuzzy but she left it at Washington. Russia squeezed her hand and told her she could always go back to get her cat but she merely laughed and said that it was fine. Her cat was being taken cared of by the first children at the White House.

They later decided to watch a movie after several hours of walking. They were so engrossed that they forgot the time. It was only when Japan called her to meet at the atrium that she remembered about her friend. Japan apologized again for leaving her but America let it go. She informed her that she'll be at the atrium in a couple of minutes.

When they went to the atrium to find Japan, they were surprised to find Finland and Sweden with her.

"Dads!" Amelia gave Finland and Sweden a hug. They returned her hug but eyed Russia warily. She went back to Russia's side and held his hand again.

Finland frowned at that. It was still surprising to see the two together. Just three years ago, the tensions were so high, the world was anticipating the second Cold War. Now they were together?

"I didn't know you were also here in Moscow?"

"We wanted to see you, darling."

Amelia noticed their eyes looking down at their intertwined hands. In her haste to get there, she didn't notice that she dragged Russia towards the atrium. She defended herself that they were already married and couples often hold each other's hand.

She noticed that England, France and Canada were not with them. She frowned, _England and his foolish pride!_ Eventually, he'll grew accustomed and they will move past this as they always do. They'll be meeting with them soon enough since they just received an invitation for Canada's Halloween party. Looks like it was his turn to host the party this year. Hopefully England mellowed a little by then.

The rest of the hour went by with Japan explaining what happened at the office. The group decided to have an early dinner before going to a karaoke bar. It was a sign that they were welcoming Ivan into the family.

As the evening progressed, Finland observed the couple. During dinner, Amelia segregated the food items that Ivan didn't like to eat and placed it on her plate. It was also noted that Ivan would take a bite from Amelia's plate and vice versa. He noticed how Russia knew her likes and dislikes of food.

He decided that maybe it might be good for Amelia to have a restraining hand. She could often be brash and rush into the fray without thinking. Maybe with Russia at her side, she would not be too fool hardy and grow more of a lady. Finland, thus, nodded his approval to Sweden who was also thinking the same lines.

At the end of day, Finland and Sweden pulled the couple into the corner to give them their blessing but threatened Russia that if he hurts their daughter, they would castrate him. America merely rolled her eyes. They also asked them to spend the holidays in Helsinki which the couple readily agreed. The group later parted ways with Amelia glad that at least Finland and Sweden gave their blessings.

If only her second set of foster family would do the same. Would it hurt for England to lay down his pride sometimes? And France despite showing his perversity would often be the voice of reason and buffer the other's anger. He would often try to talk to England to see their side of the story and invisible Canada who was always in between despite being the friendliest nation in the world. She sighed while she remembered her typical but dysfunctional family.

When Russia noticed, he asked if there was something wrong but she merely shook her head and said she just wanted to go home.


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: Russia's wife**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **Author's note: I will be gone for a couple of weeks…**

 **Chapter 7: Halloween Party**

A few days later, they were in Canada's capital city; Ottawa, to attend the Halloween party. Amelia decided to go as Cleopatra while Ivan was dressed as Mark Anthony. Everyone knows that Halloween was one of her favorite holidays of the year so she always goes out of her way to pull off the most fabulous Halloween costumes. This year was no different.

From the gold snake head piece and black wig to the black shoulder-less wrap dress adorned with several pieces of jewelry like the snake arm bands, gold wrist bands and large turquoise collar down to her strap heels. She was truly the queen of the Nile personified. Her husband was also dressed to the teeth. He wore a white tunic, shiny gold breastplate and cape like a boss. They stole the spotlight when they arrived at the party.

A true power couple that fascinated their peers and also unintentionally feared their being together. It did not surprise her that her marriage posed a potential threat to their existence. They were two of the most powerful nations in the world. No one would deny their military might and their strength to put the world into another world war if they wanted. Many fear that with their union, they would look past their differences to wage war against their common enemies. It is a possibility but highly unlikely.

There are many countries that hate Russia but are allied with America and vice versa. It was a delicate tapestry and to ruin it would cause a nuclear collision course for all countries of the world. America shook her head to bury the very idea of Russia intending to invade one of her allies. Surely, he would not be so foolish to do that.

Looking at her husband, he has a round, childish face with a more prominent nose. He has beige-blond hair lighter than hers and violet eyes that she loved. Some of the features that made her fall for him even as child-colony.

Walking around the room, first, they paid their respects to the host before passing a group of common friends. Matthew dressed as a werewolf. He even had the paws, ears and tail. The couple would politely join the conversation and share anecdotes before passing to the next group of allies. A few minutes later, Ivan went to get them some drinks while Amelia went to greet Japan who came by dressed in a frilly Lolita dress. She wore the alice bow, blouse, jumper skirt, over knee socks, mark janes and even held an umbrella on one hand. When Ivan returned, he was accompanied by China who was dressed as a zombie.

Japan silently groaned as she was forced to greet China. She looked at America for help but the latter merely shrugged. They talked about the events of the world before China asked Japan for a dance. She was forced to accept and they left the couple on their own.

"I really don't think your plan will work, babe?"

"What do you mean, podsolnechnik?"

Amelia gave him a teasing grin, "I mean China and Japan babe? Seriously?"

Russia shrugged, "I don't know what you mean?"

"I think you do and for the record, China should just give up."

"What? What do you mean?"

"I mean China has more luck reconciling with Taiwan than Japan."

"Don't you think you're underestimating China?"

"Ha! I knew it! You were trying to set them up," said Amelia cheerfully. "But you know, China would still fail."

"Da. I know. Too much bad blood on both sides, I think."

"If China wants a chance with Japan. He should relinquish his claim of the Senkaku Islands."

Russia internally sighed. It was common knowledge that the eight uninhabited islands located in East China Sea was the root of their problem. Those piles of rocks may not look significant but they were close to important shipping lanes, offer rich fishing grounds and lie near potential oil and gas reserves. Thus, the talks between their respective bosses were often filled with tension and distrust.

Assessing the matter with a cool head, Russia finally answered his wife. "I highly doubt, he'll do that, da."

"Then he should kiss his chance at her goodbye," said Amelia solemnly.

At that, Russia remained silent. They watched the two dance. It was an awkward affair where Japan tried to ignore China as best as she could without rudely shunning him as best she could. They excused themselves from the dancing couple, Amelia trying her best to evade her friend's glare.

The couple later found Finland dressed as a Viking already drunk at the bar, rambling and raving how Amelia grew up too fast and how he regretted giving her up to England. Good thing, Sweden who was also dressed as a Viking was there to take care of him. Belarus dressed as Snow White was also there at the party. Russia held her protectively hindering Belarus' approach. They encountered various nations playing Halloween games, dancing or drinking as the night progressed.

America got separated from Russia when he needed to take a private call from his boss. As a fellow nation, America knew that she needed to respect her husband's privacy so she left him there to speak with his boss.

She wandered through the crowd meandering to the food table to get a bottle of beer. The music was blaring through the function room. The ballroom was large enough to accommodate more than a hundred people. There were full of party balloons, confetti and glittered all around. Canada went all out this year.

"Amelia!" A voice called over the loud music.

Startled, Amelia looked around to see a familiar blond. It was England. He was headed straight towards her. He was dressed as a vampire. A _gentleman_ vampire _._

"Iggy!" She felt her spirits lift immediately. At least he was talking to her again. She gave him a warm hug.

"For the last time, Amelia don't call me that!" England chastised.

"Do you prefer, Artie, instead?"

"Hell no. Is it so hard for you to call me Arthur?"

"But that's so boring, you need a nickname, dude?"

"Amelia."

"Fine!" Amelia said glumly,

"Anyway! Its been a while," Arthur said.

"Yeah," Amelia replied. "A lot's changed."

"I know." Arthur answered, glancing out of the dance floor, "Is he here?"

"Yeah but he's talking with his boss. I'd rather not talk about that. So how are things with you?"

000

After talking to his boss, Ivan made his way through the dancing bodies of the people around him. He finally made it through and began to inch his way along the perimeter of the room, his eyes looked for a certain blonde.

He stopped dead in his tracks the moment he saw her. There was England at her side, talking to her. Despite himself, he grew angry. What were they talking about, was he trying to win her? His rage swelled when England leaned over and brushed off a piece of confetti out of her hair and they laughed at their continued intimacy. Russia had enough. He marched over to them.

000

America laughed at some of the stories that Arthur told him. How Australia fell into quick sand and he had to be fished out by New Zealand. He told her stories of China coming to visit just to hit him with a wok because he failed to teach Hong Kong manners. They laughed at France failed attempts at flirting with Japan which earned him a slap. Those were the days when she would sit beside Arthur and talked about family.

They sat at a corner watching as the countries danced on the floor. They were content as silence ensued. The conversation turned serious when out of the blue, Arthur quietly said. "I'm sorry you have to do this."

"Do what?" America already had a couple of beers so she was not really focused.

Arthur's eyes hardened, and he glared at no one in particular. "I know it must be hard for you, being with him every night."

Amelia blinked. "Well, I appreciate the thought but I'm actually fine, Arthur."

As she thought about it, she realized she didn't mind it all. Russia could be sweet, charming and fun to be with when they weren't both worrying about their own people and their bosses. He was also the best opponent she could remember when they played games. When she broke out of her train of thought, she realized Arthur's eyes were still on her, a fervent look in them. He reached out and grasped her hand. He darted a brief, precautionary glance at the noisy crowd. "If you want I can nullify your marriage."

"I don't think the Russia would take that kindly," she lightly chuckled but stopped when she saw the anger in his eyes.

"Arthur?"

"You've always been my ward. I took care of you when you were little. We're closer than we were after the American Revolution, you're a sister to me." He paused. "And I understand what you must be feeling being under the authority of others you hate." He remembered how his brothers treated him unkindly. He feared that Russia was maltreating her just as his brothers have done to him.

She could feel his anger. She was suddenly worried about him. She reached up to touch his cheek. "Arthur is there something wrong?"

He looked away. He looked so sad.

"Talk to me, please! I'm here for you, dude you know that," she said..

His hand came up and wrapped around hers. "It's nothing."

"Oh good because it's not advisable to steal another's woman?"

The harsh voice behind them startled them both. Amelia and Arthur spun around to see Russia staring down at them, his eyes flashing with rage.

"Relax, Russia. It's not what you think," Amelia said quickly, releasing Arthur, feeling him do the same.

"And what do I think it is?" Russia asked, his lips twisting into a cynical smile below his hard eyes.

"What does it matter what he thinks it is?" Arthur practically spat as he swept to his feet. " This bastard has no claim on you. Just because he married you doesn't mean anything!"

"Arthur, stop it!" Amelia said sharply, her voice rising up to hide her urgency behind slight anger.

All of a sudden, Russia blindly punched poor England on the face in his anger. "I have every right because Amelia is my wife, my woman and even my whore."

"Iggy!" She turned towards her brother but Russia grabbed her wrist in a bone-crushing grip, and hauled her behind him.

"Are you out of your mind! You hurt Iggy!"

"He'll survive. That should teach him not to take another's wife."

She tried to tug her hand to release his hold on her but his grip merely strengthened. "Ivan, your hurting me."

Russia chuckled blithely. "Oh believe me, podsolnechnik, I am exerting a lot of restrain."

Seeing her husband's fury she tried to placate him. She tried to pacify him. "Ivan, please! It's not what you think. He didn't mean that. It was just a spur of the moment, he was just drunk!" She explained.

Russia spun on her, and the look in his eyes froze her blood. "We're leaving," he said shortly and began to usher her away towards the exit.

"Wait," she said trying to struggle out of his grip, "Hold on a minute."

"Nyet."

"Please, let me at least say goodbye to my friends." She reasoned but he refused. By that time, they were outside standing by Ivan's car.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Amelia demanded. She wasn't happy when he dragged her away. Everyone saw the exchange, the last she saw was Belarus smirking face.

Russia opened the passenger door and said shortly, "Get in."

"No."

"I will not repeat myself, Amelia."

Russia came over to her side and gave her a small push, making the girl fall into the passenger seat. He slammed the door and walked around to his side. He got in and turned the engine on.

Ivan was still angry when they reached their hotel. He silently grabbed her arm and began to drag her again. She had to run to keep up with him as he charged through the corridor of their hotel. He pulled her into their room and threw her down onto the ground.

She wondered if he was going to be violent? It made her almost reluctant to stand up. But America was never one to cower so she stood up. He was pacing furiously back and forth. Speaking in Russian so fast she could not decipher what he meant. Then he turned to her and spoke in perfect English. "You are never to see him alone again."

It was ridiculous to have him this mad over something so trivial! "No! He is my friend!"

"You are my wife, Amelia. You will do as I say, da."

Amelia grew suddenly very angry. _She was a free woman_. _Damn it._ She may be married to him but he had no right to restrain her to be with friends.

"You asshole! You piece of shit!" She picked up a lamp from a nearby table and threw it at him. He ducked at the last minute and it shattered on the wall behind him. She threw another and another.

Russia evaded and charged towards her. He tried to hold her still. She raised her fist and box him across the jaw. "That's for Iggy, you jerk!"

He stumbled back but he was right in front of her again in a matter of seconds. She pounded her fists against his chest. He was too close to punch. It was like hitting solid rock. He grabbed her wrists in his hands and pinned her back against the wall.

"Enough, Amelia."

"I hate you!" she screamed. She fought to get her hands free. She fought like a wild cat, scratching and screaming.

In his anger, he pressed his lips to hers furious and bruising. She resisted at first twisting her head to stop the kiss but he followed her. He tightened his hold that made her gasped. His tongue snaked its way into her mouth and it plundered its depth.

It was like something took over her mind. She returned the kiss with equal force, and wriggled her hands free to claw at his back. They stumbled back towards the bed, kissing, biting and fighting each other for dominance.

It was like a haze. She wanted to tear him apart, she wanted to hurt him, she wanted him more than anything in her life.

They lay intertwined a few hours later. Amelia was sated to lay in the bed with his arm wrapped around her. She noticed that Russia can be very jealous and be prone to bouts of anger towards the way she interacted with her male friend. She hated how they ended up in bed but she was satisfied like a cat. Finally, they consummated their marriage.

Still, she needed to do some damage control so she turned to look at her husband. "England is merely a friend, Ivan. A brother and a father who raised me. To be with him would practically be incest."

Russia frowned but he conceded. "I understand but you are still not allowed to be with him alone, podsolnechnik. You may remain friends but never alone."

She rolled onto her stomach, burying her head further on his chest, while he held her in his arms. Ivan laid on his back as she laid on top of him. "Why does it matter so much to you, Ivan?"

"Because you are mine, Amelia. I do not care if I have to fight the world but know that you are mine."

"You scare me sometimes," she muttered before raising up to kiss him again. He may be a little rough and hard but he shows her how much he cares about her.

He returned her kiss and Amelia was content. He was gentle with her the second time around. When they finished, she rested next to him on the bed. She pushed any worries or thoughts of tomorrow in the back of her mind. She didn't want to worry what the world thought for the moment, she just wanted to appreciate what the rest of the night had to offer.

The next couple of days the couple stayed in bed. Russia made love to her several times always considering her wants and needs. He turned off his cellphone. They decided to stay in Ottawa for a week to enjoy their well earned honeymoon as husband and wife.

000

Japan was again in the balcony enjoying the city lights. She saw America and Russia leave the party while she stayed behind with England. The strong punch made England unconscious. When he regained consciousness, she had to listen England rant on what Amelia gotten herself into.

Japan had to coax England to drink just to let the other forget his worries for a little while. She worries for England. It might not seem it but like America, he was a superpower that tries to make sense of the world. The poor personification once had to carry the problems of the world within his shoulders just as America was doing now. He confined to her, his worries that his sister may not hold such power for the coming years to come. He also worries that her government is too corrupt to let that happen and she would be pulled to war because of it.

Even now he knew the weight of the CIA's meddling and how it affects the world. America may have good intentions but her bosses had other things in mind. It was why he wanted to put a stop at the couple's alliance.

Japan understood that but even she knew that it was for the best. She'll need to speak to Arthur seriously about this but not when he was already half drunk and decided to fight Russia of all nations. _Was he out of his mind?_ Thus, she poured him drink after drink always nodding her accent at what he said.

France who was dressed as captain Jack Sparrow chastised him for starting a fight while Canada merely asked about his condition and some of his former colonies came by to see if he was alright. They wanted to stay but England insisted that they enjoy the night instead. They were reluctant but he assured him that Japan was right there beside him. This soon became a subject of teasing that resulted in England blowing up again. Cheerfully, they left him knowing he was in Japan's capable hands.

Finally after an hour, England was down for the count. Everyone knew he could not hold his liquor. It was best for the male country to rest after his fight with Russia. Good thing, France was there to take him to his room.

In all honesty, distracting England, for the last couple of months, was such a tedious affair. He was hellbent on questioning the validity of America and Russia's marriage. She sighed, England was so focused on their marriage that he can't see the forest for the trees! He must look at the bigger picture instead of letting his emotions blind him.

The union, although a surprise one, guaranteed the prevention of another world war. Although financial analysts saw it as an economic boost to the U.S. recession for it brought new blood to flow into the economy, it was also a calculated move on the part of Russia to do so. The U.S. Government would forever be grateful for the hand of friendship extended to them.

The economic boost also gave her reason to believe that it was the very cause as to why Amelia would have no choice but to accept Russia's proposal of marriage. Like a maiden in a tower, Amelia was rescued by her Prince Charming. Ironically, her Prince Charming was none other than Russia. Japan cringed at the fact. She always thought England or even Germany to fit in America's criteria as her perfect mate but it looks like Russia volunteered for the job.

The two bitter rivals turned lovers. She laughed at fate's sense of humor. But in the political arena what is it but a change in perspective. _Yesterday's enemies are today's allies._ She noted the changing times. She remembered how they fought during the Cold War and all the cloak and daggers. Always trying to topple each other and the paranoia that resulted in Amelia calling her several times a week. A bitter cat and mouse relationship that span half a century of distrust. No wonder many disbelieved such a union. It was a union that was doomed to fail right from the beginning.

At first, she was incensed. Just like England she vehemently opposed the alliance. She was hell bent in taking Amelia away from Russia. But as she calmed down, she remembered the saying of the crone.

" _Protect the union of the kingdom in the east and the kingdom of the west and you will save the world."_

She later realized that the kingdom in the east symbolized Russia and the kingdom in the West was America. Thus, even if she hated Russia, in order to prevent a world war, she had to safeguard their marriage from any opposition. She, therefore, became a silent defender of their marriage. She would often subvert any action England made in order to do so.

Seeing them now, she didn't mind America with Russia. They would often be affectionate in their actions towards each other. One time, America leaned on Russia's shoulder to sleep. She just tilted her head and rested it on Russia's shoulder as if it was the most common thing in the world. She also saw her kissing Russia on the cheek and heard them calling each other pet names.

Japan cringed at their public displays of affection but she didn't mind. It was sickeningly sweet but for as long as he makes her happy and not trigger a world war, she was content with the status quo.

She often wondered. With her friend finally getting a chance at love. When would she get her chance? Didn't she also deserve her own happily ever after? She shuddered to think that she was fated to end up with China. _I mean, did it have to be China?_ She cringed when she remembered her old teacher's face.

She supposed that China also has his good points but there were also differences that she could not accept. One of them was her islands. The islands that were apart of her and he is claiming it as his own. It's bad enough that he was so big. Did he have to take things that were never his?

And even now, he had the audacity to try and woo her?

She was not blind. She knew China's attempts but her distain for him remains. If he wants to get even a slightest chance with her. He should stop his political expansion in Asia and relinquish his claims over her islands.

Japan was so lost in thought that she didn't notice China come near her until she felt him placing a jacket on her shoulders.

"A penny for your thoughts, aru?" Asked China.

Japan turned to see him at her side.

"Hello again, teacher." Japan gave him a wry smile.

"Hello, yourself. You should not be drinking here alone," chastised China as he saw the champagne float on her hand.

"I am just looking over the city. I find watching the city lights calming. You should take care of yourself, teacher the wind is cold and it would not do well for you to be outside in this weather." A figurative attack at his ego on his age.

"I could say the same thing, aru?"

China smirked as Japan frowned. Not many countries knew it because she looked young but she was also quite old. Not as old as China though.

"Anyway, I just came to thank you for defending Russia and America's marriage."

"Whatever do you mean, teacher?"

"Stop being coy, Japan. It does not become you, aru."

"Fine. Unlike others, I am merely securing a future without another war, teacher." Another hit at China.

If he was affected, he did not show it, "You are doing a marvelous job, aru."

"If only some people would do the same." The implication was not lost to him.

Silence was his only answer for a while.

"Anyway, you should go inside, teacher."

"Trying to kick me out? I did not know you hated me that much?"

She narrowed her eyes and turned to see his jovial face. He was merely teasing. If only that was the case. She remained quiet after that. They were left again in awkward silence.

"I see that my presence offends you."

She remained silent. It is common knowledge that silence means yes.

China sighed. "Japan, will you stop playing games. I have lived long enough to know that you hate me."

"I do not hate you, teacher, but we both know the cause of our problems and until that dispute is over. I do not think it is wise for us to be in the same room together."

"Do I pose a threat to you?"

 _Yes._ "No. You are not a threat but I will stand by my people's conviction and I will protect what is mine."

"If I relinquish my claim to the islands, will you give me a chance?"

Japan raised a brow. "I highly doubt that. Your superior is just like Russia's. They crave too much power. Even now, I could feel the ire of my people towards yours."

"But assuming, I would withdraw. We could be strong together, Japan. Just be with me."

"That would never happen. I refuse to be tied to you or to anyone." She worked hard to establish her sovereignty. Amidst political turmoil and foreign interferences, she held her own and establish herself as a foreign power. She will not relinquish it just like that. "It is a foolish notion, teacher, just as I, accepting your affections would also never happen. I suggest you quit while you're ahead. Good night." With that she threw the champagne into the balcony. She tried to leave but he held her arm.

"You foolish girl, I am giving you a chance to be at my side and you shun me away like a plague. I can wipe out your people with a flick of a hand if I wanted to and your precious America cannot save you.

"Even so, if you do that, China. I vow you will never have me. You may chain me, claim my body as yours and take me away from my lands but know that I will never love you, if you do that. You will never rest easy even if I am at your side." She tugged her arm away from his hold and defiantly stared right in his face.

China paused at her vehemence. He saw the tints of red in her eyes. Showing her fury and the appearance of her alternate self, the imperialist Japan during the world war. He did not fail to notice her defiant stance.

China merely shook his head and sighed. "Is it hard to love me, Japan. Surely our shared past would make it easier for our shared future."

She paused before answering him. "No. It is not hard to love you, China-san. If that is the only thing you ask of me but you are taking the islands that are apart of my very being. How can I stay silent as you walk all over me?" Japan reasoned. "If I allow myself to accept you. I fear that you will take the first step at destroying our future."

"Is it wrong to claim my heritage?"

"The islands are not yours. You are treading in a road towards another war. Just as I have once walked. Even innocent countries cry out because of your showing of military might."

"I am not establishing my power, aru!"

 _Liar, thought Japan._

"I am merely taking what was once my own," claimed China.

"And you are foolish to think that I will not oppose you." Japan frowned.

"So you will you defy me, aru?"

Japan sighed aloud. Just like America, she could not afford another war. She was not ready to start one nor equipped to arm herself against him. Although she had far superior weaponry, it was not enough to fend off the largest army in the world. To fight him openly would only result in her loss.

"No, China-san, I will not. Do what you want with the Pacific. Burn it to the ground, if you wish but leave me be. I want peace so if you walk this path of destruction, I can only pray that you leave me alone."

"And you will do what? Initiate another isolation policy, aru?"

"If that is the only way to avoid you then yes, China I will."

"Like you will ever really do that. I seem to recall that you had friendly relations with the Netherlands for the last 150 years even during your isolation."

Japan glared at him. "What I do is none of your business."

China smirked, "Did I hit a nerve?" He was angry that Japan had friendlier relations with the Netherlands than him.

"My relationship with the Netherlands is strictly my own. You have no right to meddle in my affairs."

She tried to walk away again but he took her wrist.

"I have if the Netherlands is fucking my woman."

"I am not yours!" cried Japan.

"Oh but you will be, aru. But the way you become mine is entirely up to you."

Suddenly kissed her on the lips. Japan struggled to break away but he firmly held her and didn't let her go. She twisted and turned her head but he persisted. She did not open her mouth so China bit her lips. She gasped and he used the opportunity to thrust his tongue into her mouth. At first she resisted but she relented and returned his kiss. When she returned it, he smirked and continued kissing her.

When he ended the kiss, Japan frowned at China smirking face. "Never again."

China merely chuckled. It seemed that she is not immune to his touch. "Do not count on it, aru. You are mine even if you deny it."

With that he left, leaving a very conflicted Japan. She was astonished how an effeminate China would be so forceful when he wanted. Still, she was angry at herself for allowing the kiss. She had to find a way to put China's relentless infatuation of her at bay. If he will not stay away then it would be up to her to do so.

She may not control her body when it comes to China but she was determined to oppose him. He may lay claim to her islands but he will not lay claim to her entirely. She will be firm in her resolve. Thus, she made a plan in order to evade China.

000

For the next few months, Japan tried every way possible to avoid him. She would arrive late and leave early during the world meetings. She would also stay by England's side. When China tried to speak with her, she would run away or hide. Even America noticed her best friend's hesitance when China comes to speak to her husband. She smirked at their cat and mouse game but she neither allow nor deny China's pursuit of her friend. She merely watched at their exploits.

China, on the other hand, was so furious at Japan that he often voiced his anger towards America or Russia stating his disapproval that she clings to England too much. America merely laughed.

"Relax, dude. England's not interested in Japan."

"How do you know, aru?"

"He's dating Seychelles. Just keep going, you'll tire her soon enough."

"I think I saw Japan running through the corridor," said Russia. "You can still reach her before she escapes." Russia added.

"Thank you old friend," said China. "If you will excuse me." He run off to the direction Russia pointed.

America looked at Russia, "Is she really in the corridor."

"Nyet, but I doubt he'll ever leave us if I didn't tell him that."

"Russia, you little liar."

"It's not a lie, podsolnechnik. It's just a little fib to let us go, da?"

Just then they saw Japan run away as China was in hot pursuit. As luck would have it, she was in the corridor talking to Taiwan when he found her.

America and Russia soon placed bets when China would finally get the girl. Russia claimed it won't be long when they would attend their marriage. America, on the other hand, claimed that there won't be a wedding until he relinquishes his claim on her islands. It was a stand still and they both knew it. Still, it was fun watching Japan evade China while he does everything to get to her.


End file.
